You alway's Lose Something.....
by Mr Emerid
Summary: This one was Inspired by City of Angels. Basically.....Lance is half dead.
1. Default Chapter Title

YOU ALWAY'S LOSE SOMETHING....  
  
  
  
  
Lance groaned, his eye's fluttering open. He looked around, trying to decide if the gray he was seeing was a sign of being blind, or just supposed to be that way. He held up his hand to his face, it was fuzzy, but yes it was there, so he decided the place was supposed to be grey. He looked around, seeing a round spot in the greyness filled with flames and white light, and another round hole a few yards in front of him with Pictures flashing by of Various Cities, Gym's, and People. He decided to try out his voice, his memory still a bit foggy.  
"Where am I?" He said hoarsely to no-one. Suprisingly someone answered.  
"In the Inbetween, A place Mortals would call Limbo." He turned, seeing an african american dressed in a simple silver long sleeved shirt and pants and neatly buzzed Silver hair and a small mustache.  
"Hold on, Mortals? Limbo? What's..what's going on?" The figure smiled and looked at him, his eye's gold.  
"I'm Baxter. And To what's going on? Let me explain. You're Inbetween The afterlife and Life, hence the name the Inbetween or Limbo. Every person comes through here before passing on."  
"Passing....After.....You mean I'm dead?" Baxter scratched the back of his head and his face contorted in a look of hesitance.  
"Well....It actually...it's kind of hard to explain. Do you remember anything before waking up here?" Lance stood there and started to think back.  
  
************************************************************************************  
Lance grinned broadly as he led Sabrina to her guest room, glad that she was happy also with their new relationship. As he opened the door to her room, she stepped inside and looked around, still holding the small wooden box Lance had given her with the Pokemon in it.  
"Nice. Better than a Hotel."  
"Of course, Parks' Gym is equipped with only the best." Lance grinned. Sabrina smiled and stood in front of him still smiling.  
"Thanks for the wonderful evening Lance. I can't remember when I've had such a good time." She said. Lance smiled and leaned over, kissing her quickly on the cheek.  
"Anytime Sabrina. Good night." He closed the door and walked down the hall to his room, smiling broadly.  
  
************************************************************************************  
"No, Not THAT far Back." Lance looked at Baxter, amazed.  
"How did you know what I was thinking?" Baxter smiled.  
"I'm close to what Mortal's would call an Angel."  
"You mean a Human Soul?" Baxter laughed, amused.  
"No. Angel's that work in the field, so to speak, were never Human. We never lived a Life. We just.....Well, Yet again another thing Hard to explain. Besides the Point. I'm an Archangel, I work in the Inbetween to escort people's spirits to the Afterlife and help them adapt to life their. I also work on Earth sometimes to help lost souls."   
"So...Why aren't you escorting me to the Afterlife?" Baxter sighed, rubbing his head.  
"Try to remember, the real struggle begins as soon as you understand."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Lance watched as Sabrina's plane took off and dissapeared into the sky. Sabrina had promised that she'd come and visit as soon as she could, Lance had promised the same. He sighed and walked back to the Limo, Ash and his friends waiting inside for him.  
"Driver, back to Parks' Gym." Lance said quietly. He felt the car give a jerk before starting down the road. Brock looked at Lance and patted his shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Long distance relationships sometimes work out very well." Brock assured him. Lance shrugged and sighed. Misty looked at Lance, a bit worried.  
"Are you alright?"  
"I will be, Right now I just want to get back to Parks' Gym." Lance smiled weakly. Right now he just wanted to sit back and relax, talk with Ash and company and chat with them, but first he wanted to get back to Parks' Gym.  
"You were great last night With Gary!" Ash chuckled. Lance grinned at the thought.  
"Yeah, It was a bit harsh, but he was just getting so annoying! Gah. Good riddance. At least now he'll never get back into the Pokemon League."   
"Why is that?" Brock asked.  
"Simple. He has to beat me in a Pokemon battle, and there is no way that second rate Magikarp Wanna-be is going to beat me." Lance laughed. Misty smiled at the thought, remembering Ash's battle with Sluggo and Sluggification.  
"You have a point there Lance." Ash said. He looked at Lance, seeing that they really weren't cheering him up much. Then Ash struck upon an Idea.  
"How about a Pokemon battle when we get back? 6 on 6 against me?" Ash said hopefully. Lance looked at Ash, then thought a minute.  
"You want to get whupped again Ash? Fine then." Lance smiled.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Pokemon.......An interesting species really." Baxter nodded. Lance just stared, a bit uneasy that Baxter could read his thoughts.  
"They are so loyal, yet they demonstrate much free will, truly a masterpiece."  
"Have.....have you met Pokemon as well?" Baxter thought a minute.  
"They really don't fall within my jurisdiction, They go somewhere else. But once and a While, when the trainer and Pokemon are so connected, not even death keeps them apart. Yes, I have escorted a few Pokemon through to the Afterlife in certain situations." Baxter admitted.  
"Now, think back a little further Lance."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Lance grinned, tilting his hat up. Ash was on one side of the arena, Lance was on the other, five Pokeballs and Hitmonchan were with him. Misty, Brock, and Russell Watched from Warmonger's restaurant.  
"Six on Six then Ash. I agree to no Sluggo's or Sluggifications." Ash nodded and plucked a Pokeball from his belt.  
"BLASTOISE! I CHOOSE YOU!" He hurled the ball into the Arena, His Blastoise appearing instantly. Lance nodded and grinned.  
"A water type. Interesting. LET LOOSE A SHOCKER ELECTABUZZ!" Lance cried, releasing his Electabuzz. Ash mentally slapped himself for forgetting that Lance had an Electabuzz.  
"Alright! Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered. Blastoise stomped his foot into the ground, Geyser's of water exploding from the ground and sent Electabuzz into the air.  
"Electabuzz! THUNDER!" Immediately the Room was filled with Lightning bolts as they flew to the ground, nailing Blastoise and knocking it unconscious.  
"Blastoise return!" Ash recalled his Pokemon quickly, then thought a moment. Lance had a Normal, Two bugs, an Electric, and Two fighting Pokemon that Ash remembered. What Pokemon were they all weak against, but also Did Ash have. Then he remembered.  
"CHARIZARD GO!" Ash grinned, flinging his Fire Pokemons Pokeball out and releasing him. Lance raised an eyebrow, grinning. He recalled Electabuzz and looked to Hitmonchan, then to the holes in the ground form Blastoise's Hydro Pump attack.  
"Heheheheh." Lance laughed, then pulled a whistle from his Overcoat. Ash and Charizard stared at him like he was nuts.  
"I think you'll like this Pokemon Misty." With that, Lance blew into the whistle, no apparent sound coming from it.   
"What is that?"  
"It's a Pokemon whistle. Like a Dog whistle? Just wait and see." Lance explained, then stood there as Hitmonchan ran into the bleachers. Ash and Charizard stood there waiting patiently, thinking Lance might be bluffing. Then they felt a rumbling sound beneath them that slowly increased until they were knocked off their feet. Ash looked out towards the arena and saw something smash through one of the holes caused by Blastoise, making the hole even wider. Ash gaped when he saw it fully. It looked like some sort of dragon out of Medieval times, only without wings. It had jagged scales that covered it's giant body, water dripping from it like a waterfall, A Massive flipper of dark sea green was on it's tail while smaller flippers were all along it's sides. It's jaw's opened and closed, revealing long sharp teeth. It was a deep sea green, a sort of sea blue mask covered it's yellow eyes and upper jaws. Six giant webbed feet were on it's underbelly, And to top it off, it dwarfed Charizard, making it look like an ant would see a dog. It eyed Charizard, then let our a roar. Misty and Brock were staring while screaming, while Russell just groaned and complained about having to repair that.  
"WHAT THE %$&^ IS THAT THING?" Ash screamed in horror. The giant monster stomped over to Lance, walking behind him and snarling. Lance grinned, but looked nervous.  
"We found it on a safari to the Mariana Trench in the ocean. It's so big we keep it underground in a water-filled cave. It's a water type Pokemon." Lance explained as he moved out of the way of the dripping Pokemon.  
"We call it King Kraken." King Kraken opened it's jaw, a long, thick, deep green tongue rolled out and tasted the air.  
"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Misty screamed. Brock peeked behind the bleacher and looked extremely scared.  
"What the heck do you FEED THAT THING??? DRAGONITES??" Brock cried.   
"Actually it eats Seaweed. It scoops up large parts of the seabed and eats the vegetation." Russel answered.  
"WHY DOES A FRICKIN' HERBIVORE POKEMON HAVE SUCH SHARP TEETH???" Misty cried, calming down a little.  
"I didn't say it was herbivore. I said it eats seaweed, the teeth? In case it lucks into catching a more meatier prey." Russel explained. Ash bit his lip as Charizard hissed at the creature.  
"No way Charizard can Beat that thing! Charizard return!" Ash called, recalling his Pokemon. He thought a minute, looking at the giant Pokemon. It was a water type, it was huge, It had TEETH....It was...a Water type....  
"PIKACHU! GO!" Ash cried. When nothing happened, he turned around and saw Pikachu, on the ground twitching in fear, sparks flying out of it's cheeks.  
"Pikachu?" Ash said, kneeling next to his electric Pokemon. It shot up and grabbed Ash's collar, it's eyes wider than dinner plates.  
"PI PIKA CHU PI PI PIKA PIKA PIKA CHU?? PI PI PI PIKA KA KA CHU PI PIKA PI!(YOU WANT ME TO FIGHT THAT SUCKER? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FRICKIN' MIND???? THERE IS NO *%&$ING WAY I'M FIGHTING THAT!!!!)" Pikachu screamed, throttling Ash a little.  
"But It's a Water type! Water are weak against Electric!" Ash Argued.  
"PI PIKA CHU CHU!(IT'LL EAT ME ALIVE AND SPIT ME OUT!!)" Pikachu hollered, Throttling Ash harder.   
"How about ketchup?"  
"PI PIKA KA KA CHU PIKA!(THERE AIN'T ENOUGH KETCHUP IN THE WORLD YOU CAN OFFER ME TO FIGHT THAT THING!)" Pikachu then started to choke Ash, who gasped for air.  
"ALRIGHT! I give! I won't send you out!" Ash squeaked. Pikachu let him go and hid behind Ash's leg as King Kraken eyed him. Ash then decided to try something.  
"ALRIGHT!" He pulled out his Pokedex and pressed a white button, his Pokedex starting to cycle through his captured Pokemon. Muk, no it'd just get squished inbetween it's toes, Krabby, yeah right, Rhyhorn, nah, Jolteon....  
"I switch my Charizard with Jolteon!" Ash announced as Charizard's Pokeball crackled and dissapeared, replaced with another one. Lance shrugged.  
"Good strategy." Lance complimented as Ash sent out Jolteon. It stared at the Giant Pokemon, gulping in fear.  
"JOLTEON! PIN MISSILE!" Jolteons spiked fur pointed at King Kraken, firing Little Spikes into it's hide, not even hurting it.  
"Alright, King Kraken, Tail Whip!" Lance cried. King Kraken jumped through the air, landind solidly into the arene in front of Jolteon, whose ears folded back onto it's head. King Kraken's Tail whipped around, slamming down in front of Jolteon, who jumped back, barely dodging.  
"JOLTEON! THUNDERBOLT!" Jolteon growled as a Giant Thunderbolt flew from it, slammign Into King Kraken, who Roared in Pain.   
"It doesn't matter how big it is! It's still water!" Ash cried AS King Kraken Fell to the ground. Jolteon laughed and walked up to the fallen Pokemon. Lance just sighed.  
"KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWKKKKEEENNNN!!!" Kign Kraken suddenly jumped up, slamming it's head into Jolteon, sending it flying. King Kraken climbed down into the Hole it had come from and swam away.  
"JOLTEON!" Ash cried, catching the Pokemon. It had a dazed look on it's face.  
"Jooooollltttt..(Owwwwww.....)" Ash recalled His Electric and looked at Lance.  
"Alright! Go Ash!" Misty cheered. Brock clapped in applause while Russell made a mental note to order some replacement parts.  
"Alright, So You've used three Ash, I've Used two. TIME TO DROP THE HAMMER! HAMMIR! GO!" Lance tossed out a Pokeball with an X branded on it. Out popped a Yellow and Black Pokemon wearing a hard hat, two Hammers on it's sides and a Large one on it's back.  
"Hey! It's One of those X's you gave me!" Ash grinned, pulling out another Pokeball.  
"Actually different. This one was the first one we cloned from the Genetic material we found." Lance corrected.  
"Hammir hammir! Hammir!(IT IS! HAMMER TIME!)" It cackled, taking off a hammer with a chain attached. He grabbed the chain part and swung it around as Ash threw out his next Pokeball.  
"PIDGEOT! GO!" The Bird appeared in the air above Hammir.  
"Gust attack! Blow Hammir away!" Ash ordered. Hammir covered it's face as it tried to keep it's footing form the gale winds. He flung his Hammer with the chain around Pidgeot as he flew into the air, wrapping it around Pidgeot. The Bird fell to the ground with Hammir, the Chain still wrapped around it's wings.  
"Hammir! SEISMIC TOSS!" Lance ordered. Hammir grasped the chain and swung the Pidgeot Around and around, then released the chain around Pidgeot, Sending it flying to Ash. Pidgeot sat up, disoriented.  
"Pidgeot! Use your Quick attack!" Pidgeot jumped into the air, then flew at Hammir, slamming into him then flapping back into the air. Hammir slid tot he ground from the blow, His hammer still in his hand.  
"IT'S VINE TIME! DO IT HAMMIR!" Hammir swung his chain hammer around and around, then flung it into the ceiling high up, pulling himself up until he was eye level with Pidgeot.  
"Pidgeot! Wing Attack! Get the chain!" Ash cried. Pidgeots wings gleamed, then swung them into the chain, snapping it apart in one blow. Hammir fell to the ground hard, growling when he saw his Chain hammer broken.  
"Hamm mir ham ham!( That's it! NOW I'm really mad!)" Hammir screamed as it got to it's feet.  
"Pidgeot! Finish it with another Quick attack!" Ash ordered. Hammir watched the bird coming at him, then side stepped. Pidgeot keptcoming around and around, trying to Nail Hammir.  
"HAMMIR! BLOCK!" Lance yelled. Hammir grabbed the handle of his giant hammer, swinging it into the air then catching it. He waited as Pidgeot came at him, then stuck the hammer in front of him, Pidgeot slamming beak first into it. Pidgeot fell to the ground unconscious.  
"Owch....That must've hurt....." Misty winced.  
"A lot." Brock agreed. Ash recalled Pidgeot and called his Bulbasaur out.  
"Hammir! Return!" Lance recalled his Hammir, then pulled out another Pokeball.  
"Hitmonlee, if you please." He said simply, releasing his Silver armed Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee kicked the air a few times, then looked at the grass Pokemon.  
"Bulbasaur! Use your Vine whip!" Vines whipped out from Bulbasaur, flying towards Hitmonlee. He grabbed the vines and started spinning Bulbasaur around by them.  
"BULBA BULBA SAUR SAUR BULBA!(STOP IT! I'M GONNA THROW UP!)" The grass Pokemon cried. Hitmonlee released him , sending him skidding to a stop near Ash.  
"Bulbasaur! SOLAR BEAM!" Ash cried. Bulbasaur jumped to his feet and growled as the bulb on it's back started to glow.   
"Hitmonlee! Quick! Hi Jump kick!" Hitmonlee jumped into the air, it's foot outstretched as it headed towards Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur jumped out of the way and kept Charging up. Finally, as Hitmonlee Crashed into the ground, Bulbasaur let loose wiht the SOlarbeam, Knocking Hitmonlee out immediately. Lance grinned and recalled his Hitmonlee.  
"Not too Shabby...Ashy Baby...." Ash growled, hating that nickname.  
"Hitmonchan, your turn." Hitmonchan jumped into the arena in front of Bulbasaur.  
"You know what to Do Hitmonchan." Lance laughed. Hitmonchan grinned and rushed Bulbasaur, putting it in a headlock and knocking it out with a Mega punch before Ash could order it to do anything.  
"What? Bulbasaur return!" Ash recalled the Pokemon, then looked at Pikachu, who looked charged and ready.  
"Alright Pikachu GO! THUNDER!" Pikachu nodded and jumped up high, releasing thunderbolts.  
"HITMONCHAN! AGILITY!" Hitmonchan jumped around, dodging the Thunderbolts as they came close to hitting him.   
"Give Pikachu a Comet punch!" Lance cried as Pikachu landed. Hitmonchan jumped Behind Pikachu and started pummeling it form behind.  
"KEEP IT ON THE ROPES! DON'T GIVE PIKACHU ENOUGH TIME TO NAIL YOU WITH AN ELECTRIC ATTACK!" Lance cried. Hitmonchan didn't respond, just kept the Comet Punch up till Pikachu fell to the ground unconscious.  
"MON CHAN..............HIT MON CHAN!(AND THE STILL CHAMPION..............HIT! MON! CHAN!)" Hitmonchan cried victoriously. Ash smiled and picked Pikachu up.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"An impressive battle." Baxter complemented. Lance nodded and let a small smile creep onto his face.  
"Yeah, I'm really proud of Hitmonchan."   
"As you should be. But, still....Hitmonchan can be a bit violent and overly aggressive....Anyway, you are getting closer."  
"Closer to what?"  
"To realizing. Concentrate one more time...."  
  
*************************************************************************************  



	2. Default Chapter Title

You alway's Lose Something....Part 2  
  
  
  
  
"HITMONCHAN! THUNDER PUNCH!" Lance cried. He was fighting his tenth trainer in two weeks, most just beginners coming from Pallet or Cinnabar, but this one was a veteran, wielding an Alakazam. The trainer himself Had swept back green hair and wore a white jacket. Lance watched Hitmonchan miss as Alakazam teleported away from Hitmonchan and appeared in a different part of the arena and nail Hitmonchan with a confusion attack.  
"Hang in there Hitmonchan! Use your Quake Punch!" Hitmonchan jumped into the air and slammed his fists into the ground, knocking the Alakazam off it's feet.  
"ALAKAZAM! PSYCHIC WAVE!" Alakazam's eye's glowed as a tremendous psychic blast nearly Hit Hitmonchan, who jumped away. Unfortunantly, the attack kept going and hit Lance head on. Lance's mind exploded in pain as it hit, he grasped his head in pain, screaming. The other trainer gasped as he saw what happened. Hitmonchan's eyes were as wide as dinnerplates, then it turned Backto the Alakazam.  
"MON CHAN!(YOU'LL PAY!)" Hitmonchan screamed, then launched himself at ALakazam with surprising Speed, his fists flying savagely into it's body, filling Alakazam's mind with pain as well as it's body. Hitmonchan uppercutted, bodyblowed, even kneed the Alakazam, beating it with a fury he didn't know he had. When he finally stopped, he saw Alakazam on the ground, barely breathing. The trainer ran over, scooping Up Alakazam in his arms. Hitmonchan was breathing heavily as he looked back towards his fallen trainer, watching Some Chansey's putting him on a stretcher. He looked at the trainer that had the Alakazam, he was hugging it Protectively, staring at Hitmonchan with fear in his eye's. Hitmonchan snarled and folded his arms together.  
"Mon chan. HIT MON!(You lose. NOW LEAVE!)" Hitmonchanpointed to the entrance. The Trainer nodded and ran out with it's Alakazam still in it's arms.  
  
He was outside his body, he was seeing Russell in his office, talking on his video phone to Sabrina.  
"Uh....He's Currently comatose..." Her eye's widened, looking at Russell.  
"What?" He watched Sabrina and Russell, trying to igure out what was going on.  
"The Psywave, it really scrambled his electrical impulses....To be blunt, it looks like he might die." Sabrina put a hand to her mouth, her eye's widening in even more horror. Suddenly it hit Lance, he was having an out of body experience!  
"I'm going to fly there right now." Lance saw tears forming in her eyes and bit his lip.  
"NO! That's not really necessary! Really! Besides, he's in good hands..."  
"Screw Necessary. I'm coming and you can't stop me." Sabrina hung up abruptly. Russell groaned and he watched Him slump as Lance's vision grew black and he felt a pulling sensation surround him and make him unconscious.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh no." Lance swallowed, remembering. Baxter nodded.  
"The Attack shattered your psyche. Pokemon have evolved such defenses against the total effects of their attacks, but Humans do not. Now, you're mind has been injured badly. You're brain is close to shutting down, then your body will follow. This is why I haven't escorted you yet, the pull of death is strong, but the pull of Life is just as strong. So now, it rests on your strength of will and want to live, haven't you noticed how close you are to the Afterlife?" Lance turned around, he hadn't realized it but he WAS pretty close. He tried to jump backwards, but instead fell down.   
"There is a third consequence..."  
"SPIT IT OUT! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR 20 QUESTIONS!" Lance cried, trying to scramble away from the Hole.  
"If you do go to the Afterlife, You can be reborn. You will not remember anything of this life, and you will be able to keep your gift."  
"And what happens if I choose door NUMBER ONE AND LIVE?"  
"You will recover, but Your.....GIFT.......will be reverted as it was before you met the Ocarinth. You will only be able to understand Pokemon."  
"WHY??"  
"The Psywave, like that Psybeam so many years ago, Eradicated most of you're gift. Which is one reason why you are here."  
"WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING SO GOD*%&$ CRYPTIC AND LEND ME SOME HELP??" Lance cried as the pull got stronger.  
"Sorry, this is you're battle."  
"NICE CHOICES. I die, I get reborn and lose everyone I care for! I live, I lose my ever loving ability to whup serious BUTT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO CHOOSE YOU FEATHERLESS, OVERGROWN CHICKEN??" Lance screamed as he tried to crawl away from the hole. Baxter was a bit taken aback by his language, but shook his head.  
"What?"  
"I'M....GOING....TO...LIVE! HOW Old are you anyway?"  
"Over a Millenia why?"  
"For living so long you are a real Dumb idiot!" Lance snapped, getting annoyed at this pulling sensation.  
"Why would you say that?"  
"You can read my Mind, take a look Before I get going back to Parks' Gym!" Lance growled, staggering to his feet and walking away from the hole.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
(flashback to Here at Parks' Gym, and LOVING it!)  
  
"Go ahead, take it. This'll get your Parents off your back, plus this little one needs a trainer, it hated being in the reserves." Lance said gently. She blinked, then looked back at the little creature.  
"Yes, I guess I am your new trainer." Sabrina said, rubbing it's head. It released a purring noise as she rubbed it. Sabrina recalled it and placed the Pokeball back in the box, then looked backa t Lance.  
"I...Don't know what..to say." She stammered, not quite sure how to respond. Lance leaned over and huged her gently.  
"Don't need to say anything, just take good care of it." He said. She smiled and hugged him back.  
"Thank you." She said softly into his ear. She pulled back and looked at Lance, then felt him lean over and place a soft kiss on her lips, and held it.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"A powerful reason to live." Baxter admitted.  
"Powerful my butt! Overwhelming is more the word! I have so much to Live for, Don't you get it? I don't want to be reborn as some &%$* kid with an obssesion with Paperclips or a girl who loves dolls! I WANT TO BE ME. As I am now! Even if I don't have some ability to fly like a bird!"   
"For all your Bravado Lance, you are still losing." Baxter pointed out. Lance was nearly in the entrance of the gate to the Afterlife, still struggling.  
"Losing my butt! I'm giving it my best shot! Take a look and you'll see what I mean! I've alway's done what HAS to be done! What I HAVE to do!"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
(Flashback to Lance's Pokemon Saga: Scyther's, Pinsir's, and Clothes, OH MY!)  
  
"CAN'T WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS, YOU OVERGROWN WALKING SALAD SHOOTER?" Lance screamed as he got up and dodged another of Scyther's blades.  
"SCYTHER SCY!(NOT A CHANCE!)" Scyther cried, slashing at Lance and catching his shoulder. Lance yelped in pain and grasped the wound, which started bleeding profusely. Lance growled and clutched the band tightly, swinging it in a circle again.  
"Ohhh that's it, now your butt is MINE!" Lance cried, running at Scyther and slamming his bag into it's head, then gut, then jaw, then across the face again, barely stopping it. Scyther slashed at Lance's head, which Lance ducked and slammed his satchel upwards it into Scyther's jaw, which knocked him back a bit.  
"Scy, scyther scyth scyther.(Not bad, for a human!)" Scyther cried, swinging his Blade at Lance, who jumped.  
"Scy Scyther Scy?(How can you be dodging?)"  
" 6 years of DODGEBALL!" Lance answered, grabbing Scyther's left Blade arm and slamming his satchel into Scyther's Right. He fell backwards as Scyther slashed at him again.He kept dodging left to right, swinging his satchel faster and faster till it was nothing but a blur.   
"Hey! I bet I know something you Don't!" Lance said, ducking a blade at his head.  
"Scy?(What?)" Suddenly Scyther was hit in the side of the head, knocking it into a tree and knocking it out.  
"The faster something spins, the harder it hits." Lance siad, breathing deeply. He looked towards Hitmonchan, who had Pinsir's bottom half sticking out of the dirt. Hitmonchan grinned and pumped his arms into the air.  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"I see that, I aready knew that Lance."  
"Well then you can see why I have to do this! I HAVE to Live!"  
"Just because something has to be done does not mean it will be." Baxter said gently.  
"That's 'cause some people just don't want to do or don't have what it TAKES to do what has to be done! I was not entrusted to stop Giovannus for my looks! I did what I had to! With What I had! The Ocarinth did not choose me just for my power!"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
(Flashback to Lance's Pokemon Saga: Prophetic Awakening!)  
  
"ME?? YOU want ME TO BE Your Guardian gig?" Lance cried in surprise, Hitmonchan broke out of his amazement and bopped Lance in the shoulder lightly.  
"Mon chan.(Well, DUH!)" He commented, looking at Ocarinth. He shook his head and held out his hands.  
"I'm just a Pokemon trainer! I'm not Captain frickin' America! I don't go around saving entire Planets! I just do what I can and want to do!" He begged. She took his hands and looked at him.  
"Exactly, you will do what you can. Now my time grow's short Lance of Vacavilla. I Shall bestow upon you that which will turn what smolderings of the gift remained into a fire that will burn anew as it was destined!" She reached behind her and pulled out a single feather from her right wing, then placed it in his hands. She closed his hand around it and smiled.  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Do you see now Baxter?"  
"You want to Live, That much is obvious. But you are making little headway."  
"Just cause this Death thing wants me does NOT mean it's getting me! I never gave into anyone in my life! Anyone who dished it out to me got it repaid! I may've paid my dues but I'm going to make some new one's as soon as I'm done fighting."  
"You seem to have done a lot of that in your life."  
"Yes! But Alway's because the Other person start's it!"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
(Flashback to Lance's Pokemon Saga: Making a Splash in Cerulean!)  
  
"Out of all four of them, she scares me the most." Lance whispered. He got up and turned around, only to get a heel slammed across his head and sent his hat and Glasses flying, and a mallet blow that knocked him to the ground.  
"It's not polite to Talk about a person behind her back either!" Misty huffed as Lance groaned in pain.  
"MISTY!" Rose hissed, grabbing the mallet away from her. Lance moaned, tenderly rubbing his now bruised face.  
"His Pokemon was staring at us!"  
"That was, like, no reason to hit him!"  
"Help.....meee.." Lance moaned.  
"You do this to every trainer that stares at us!"  
"He was talking about me behind my back!"  
"Man...in pain..here! Need...Help! S.O.S!"  
"You overeacted Misty!"  
"I was not!"  
"I want you to apologize."  
"HELLO?" Lance yelled, then moaned as that made his head hurt worse. He felt A hand help him up, then he opened his eye's to see Misty getting scolded by her sisters.  
"Fine fine." Misty walked over to Lance.  
"I am sorry I beat you senseless Lance." She muttered. Lance looked at her, then clenched his fist.  
"I'm sorry too."  
"For what?" Just as she finished Lance Swung his fist, connecting solidly with her nose. She crumpled to the floor unconscious.  
"THAT." Lance said, then lurched a bit, his head still throbbing. He turned and saw Misty's sisters staring at Lance.  
"What? She had it coming. I don't care if she was a girl, boy, or a frickin' Pokemon." Lance snapped, rubbing his head in pain.  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"If you want to live this badly, Keep going." Baxter said encouraginly as he saw Lance slowly step towards The hole with his life awaiting, but fell down. He clutched at the greyness, his Overcoat flapping, his hat almost completely being sucked into the hole. He staggered to his feet and took off his hat. He struck upon an idea as he turned around towards the hole to the afterlife. He drew back his arm and threw the hat into the Hole, then started running as hard as he could towards the other hole. His idea worked, as soon as the hat entered the hole, the grip was broken for a few moments. Lance stopped just short of the second portal before he felt the tug again.  
"Clever." Baxter nodded.  
"Yeah? Why do I even have clothes here If I'm dead?"  
"That's one thing I don't know." Baxter shrugged. Lance growled and slipped his overcoat off, letting it get pulled into the Entrance to the afterlife. He jumped through the Life portal soon after.  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Russell looked out the window in Lance's office and saw Sabrina running towards the Gym. He groaned and turned to Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
"Alright, She's here. Let's go." Russell groaned as they ran down towards the entrance. They mdae it just as Sabrina stormed into the gym, her eye's glowing strongly.  
"Now Sabrina! Calm down....." Brock started, walking slowly towards her.  
"Where is Lance?" She asked quietly. Brock gulped in fear.  
"First, Calm down....." Brock was immediately levitated into the air and thrown to the side. Next was Russell.  
"He's recuperating, you can't really see him right ....." He was thrown forcefully into a wall by Sabrina's telekinetics. She hissed at Ash, who cringed.  
"NYAAAHH! IN THE POKECENTER! IN THE POKECENTER!" Ash cried, covering his head. Misty slapped him in the head.  
"We weren't supposed to tell her! Now it's up to Warmonger." Misty sighed. Immediately she heard Warmonger cry out, then scream in pain. She winced as she watched Warmonger and Sabrina fight, cringing like it was the most painful thing to watch. She ducked as a grey and black blurr flew past and skidded to a stop in front of the entrance. Warmoner was bruised and dented pretty badly, It's leg bent in the wrong angle. Russell gaped.  
"The strongest Pokemon in the world......"  
"Was taken down by An Angry girlfriend with mental powers.....makes perfect sense to me." Brock finished, moaning.   
  
  
  
Sabrina walks slowly into the Recovery room in the Pokemon Center after thrashing Nurse Joy and Hitmonchan around for the room number. They had been surprisingly stubborn, Sabrina had to calm down and hypnotize them in the end. She looked and Saw Lance in his Black shirt, sitting up in his bed groaning in pain.  
"Woooo.........Coming back really stings." He mumbled as Sabrina walked over.  
"Lance?" He looked at her, smiling.  
"Report of my comatose state...were not actually Exaggerated. Just came to." He explained, rubbing his head. She bit her lip and rushed over, hugging him tightly and pressing her face into his shoulder, starting to cry.  
"Russell Said....that...you were comatose and..you were going to die..." She sobbed. Lance hugged her back, running a hand through her black hair.  
"Well, Obviously I'm not now." He said gently. She pulled away and looked at him.  
"I..I thought you were going to die!" She said, hugging him.  
"Me? Die? Naaahh, I'm too stubborn to die." Lance joked. Sabrina smiled and hugged him again, not wanting to let go.  
"Don't you ever have Russell have to do that to me again! You scared me!" She said, her voice still very shaky. Lance smiled and nodded.  
"I'll do my my best Sabrina, I'll do my best." He whispered quietly, hugging her. He looked towards the doorway as he heard sniffing, seeing Ash, Misty, Russell, and Brock standing there. Misty was hugging Ash, her head on his shoulder as they stared. Russell was crushing Pikachu in a hug While Brock looked sad as Nurse Joy walked behind them.  
"AAAAHHHHRRR! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! THIS IS PERFECTLY CRAZY! I HAVE NOONE TO HUG!!!" With that he grabbed Nurse Joy, Kissing her deeply. Three minutes later, he let her go, a dazed expression on her face, then she snapped back into focus.  
"BROOOCKKK!" She screamed, pulling out a syringe. Brock screamed as She chased him around. Lance laughed, then stopped, his head hurting. Sabrina bit her lip trying to hold back the laughter.  
"Lance! You're awake!" Ash cried, walking over with Misty. She hugged Lance while Ash just patted his shoulder, Russell and Pikachu running after Nurse Joy to try and calm her down. Lance smiled, rubbing his head as Sabrina just stared at him like something was wrong.   
"We thought you were a goner!" Misty said gently.  
"Die? Moi? Surely you know that I...Lance of Vacavilla....Can't die! I'm too stubborn, plus the Grim Reaper threw me back after I kneed him in a very.....TENDER.....area." Lance joked. They SMiled, Sabrina still staring.  
"What's going on Sabrina? Why are you staring?"  
"Your aura, it's....severly diminished. Like back at my Gym when we were fighting for the Marsh Badge, before you disrupted my Psychic link...." Sabrina explained. Lance shrugged.  
"That....would be because....My Gift is Kaput." Lance sighed. Sabrina bit her lip, not quite sure how to react. Ash and Misty stared, not quite believing. Lance shrugged and pointed to his eye's.  
"No more white eyes, just back to regular old Understanding Pokemon Language for me. Should be a nice change." Lance said, laughing shakily. Sabrina nodded slowly.  
"Lance...I'm....sorry..." Misty said. Lance shook his head.  
"Don't be, I'd rather be alive without the white light power than dead. SPeaking of Death, I got quite a story to tell you guy's..............."  



End file.
